


The Sun Rises Tomorrow

by hoomanbean123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Kuchel Ackerman, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Erwin is a philosophical bean, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, German Levi, Half-German Erwin, Hate Crimes, Isabel Magnolia is a Ray of Sunshine, Jewish Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Lawyer Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith-centric, More Relationships to be added, Multi, Pennsylvania, zeke is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoomanbean123/pseuds/hoomanbean123
Summary: Summer 1980, Allegheny County, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Levi Ackerman has been drifting through life aimlessly since he graduated high school two years earlier. The son of a German-Jewish immigrant family who fled Berlin after the onset of World War II, Levi finds himself constantly at odds with his uncle, Kenny who still bears the scars of the catastrophic war that took the lives of most of his family. When an old friend from high school offers Levi the opportunity to bring some excitement into his life by stealing from rich, white-collar workers in the Pittsburgh suburbs, Levi jumps at the chance to shake up his humdrum existence. However, one of their jobs goes terribly wrong, and Levi is caught stealing from a young, cerulean eyed hot-shot lawyer. Rather than turn Levi into the police, Erwin offers him an unpaid assistantship with his law firm to make up for Levi’s attempted theft. As Levi is dragged into Erwin's sordid world, he realizes the divisions in his Pennsylvania community are far more treacherous than he ever knew. When a string of anti-semitic attacks start occurring in the city, Levi begins to question his growing bond with Erwin, where the young lawyer’s loyalties lie, and his own place in society.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope you are doing well wherever you are. I hit writer's block with my other fic, so naturally I decided to start a new one! I'll try and keep updates regular for both, though. I'm going to start by posting the first two chapters of this work and then go from there. This story is not beta read. I had to give my poor beta reader a break with all they do for me with my other fic. I also have to give a huge shoutout to hedera_helix's work, Dresden. I absolutely loved the fic. If you haven't checked it out, you should! The Levi/Erwin dynamic in Dresden, and especially the characterization of Erwin, was a huge inspiration for this story. Just a few quick notes about this fic. It does partially center around a string of hate crimes that occur in Levi's life, so if that is not your thing, this might not be the fic for you. I don't in any way condone what happens in the story, but it is included as a part of the plot. There will be other relationships than the one listed, but I didn't add them because of spoilers. It's mostly Levi/Erwin centric, though. Sorry if the first chapter seems a bit rushed, but I wanted to get to the important starting point of the plot rather than have it drag. As always with me, the first couple of chapters are devoted to the bonding of the main pair, but everything that happens is relevant to the story as a whole. It takes place in 1980, but that date is used more for its relative proximity to the end of World War II than any cultural references. A lot of the story centers around the generations that were either a part of or came right after the war, and how they still cope with such a terrible tragedy even years later. Because of this, there will be a lot of references to the war in conversations and in events that take place. I'll post any trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

The sun dips low in the western sky, painting the heavens in dazzling shades of orange and pink. Stars already twinkle above as the moon lazily peaks out behind swiftly dissipating clouds carried away by the breezes of the warm Pittsburgh summer. The air is stifling even as the last light fades from the sky. A bead of sweat gradually trickles down Levi’s forehead. He glances up warily. It’s almost time to move. They need to be quick and precise. It is best to strike in the cover of partial darkness, but they can’t wait too long lest the few workers straggling behind come out to catch them. 

No doubt Kuchel is worried. She is likely sitting in the kitchen now, glancing out the small, single-paned window overlooking the front lawn, picking the skin on her fingers anxiously as she waits for him. She always does this whenever he is late coming back. From the time Levi was six-years-old and started spending more and more time away from the house, to the time he finished school and started working with Kenny at the shop. She has always waited for Levi to come home. 

Kenny, on the other hand, has never cared much about where Levi goes or at what time he does, but the gruff man is always around to criticize Levi when he does eventually return. When he was younger, Levi would slink back to the house with bruises lining his arms and cuts adorning his cheeks. Without fail, Kenny would catch him sneaking in an open window or through the backdoor. He would grab Levi roughly by the ear, hollering insults about ‘no good shitty brats getting into fights.’ Right now, though, Levi is probably the furthest thing from his uncle’s thoughts. No doubt he has already closed the shop, complained about Kuchel’s cooking as he ate his fill, and is now sitting in the front room, cursing harshly at the radio. It is never until Levi walks through the door that Kenny remembers his third favorite pastime behind playing chess with the Rabbis on Saturday mornings and hollering insults at the ‘Communist shit-eating bastards’ on the radio--berating Levi. 

Levi glances over at Sean. The boy has a dumb look to him that is befitting of his character. His nose is slightly crooked, his left eye is larger than his right, and his ears noticeably jut out from the sides of his small head. Levi hadn’t seen the kid in almost two years until a few months ago. Sean was one of Levi’s few friends in high school. Although Levi found him to be mindless and callow in their school days, his antics were always amusing enough to hold his attention. Plus, Sean is one of the few people that can put up with Levi’s harsh personality with an idiotic grin stretching his features. As he observes Sean from the corner of his eye, Levi briefly wonders what the boy next to him is thinking. Most likely nothing. He plays with the silver Star of David adorning his neck as he usually does when he is nervous or lost in thought. It weighs heavily on his chest. If it were up to him, he wouldn’t wear the damned thing, but Kenny would give him hell if he didn’t. 

Levi’s thoughts drift from Kenny back to Sean. Despite his juvenile personality, Levi can’t judge him too severely. While Sean spends his days playing Pac-Man at the arcade and his nights breaking into Lincoln Mark VIIs and Buick Regals in the Pittsburgh suburbs, Levi can’t say he’s done anything much greater with his life than the dim boy next to him. He works with Kenny in his butcher shop four days a week for less than minimum wage. A deal put in place by the austere man because Levi still lives at home with him and Kuchel. At nights he sits in the small back room with Kuchel, away from Kenny’s hollering match with the radio, listening to her read Grimms’ Fairy Tales in German. Her soothing voice, along with his cup of Earl Grey tea, always calms his more than likely frazzled nerves by the end of a long day arguing with his uncle. 

However, Levi hasn’t spent his slow nights with Kuchel for a few weeks now. When Sean had shown up at the shop almost out of the blue, he offered Levi a desperately desired reprieve from his humdrum life. The boy had taken to breaking into luxury vehicles at law offices and doctors offices in the suburbs as an alternative to finding legitimate employment. Knowing that Levi is quick-witted and intelligent despite his lack of ambition, Sean immediately suggested that the raven-haired man assist him with his “jobs”. It didn’t take Levi long to agree. Sean offered a sense of adventure and purpose that he was far too willing to grasp at, despite the risks involved.

So, at seven p.m. on a muggy Thursday evening, Sean and Levi are loitering in the shadows around a car park outside of a highly successful criminal defense law firm. The pair eye a black Mercedes-Benz W123. It is one of two cars left in the parking lot. The other lawyers, paralegals, clerks, and assistants have already shuffled home for the day, making the luxury vehicle an easy target. Levi gives Sean a curt nod as he sees the boy pull a crow bar from behind his stretched jacket. They stalk forward silently. 

After having worked together for weeks, the two have their routine down to a science. Sean will smash the window, unlock the car from the inside, and proceed to steal any cash or valuables he can find in under three minutes. Levi will watch the road to ensure no passing drivers stop to catch a glimpse of what they are doing. The likelihood of the two workers emerging from inside the law firm are slim. Levi had already passed by the parking lot multiple times days before he and Sean decided to venture over. He noticed the two cars were almost always parked until after 7:30 p.m. 

Sonorous shouting pulls Levi’s eyes away from the road in front of him. He turns to see two figures, clad in extravagant-looking black suits, running towards the Mercedes at full speed. Adrenaline shoots through the raven’s body, but his shock keeps him grounded in place. He had watched these cars for days. He had never seen their owners. Was his luck really this shitty? 

As Levi is lost in the onslaught of his muddled thoughts, Sean takes no time jumping into action. The dim-witted boy with the large ears and the bent nose bolts away from the car with all the speed he can muster. Apparently, getting caught committing criminal activities is not something he finds nearly as shocking as Levi. The raven barely registers his companion’s flight as the two figures sprint up behind him. He notices that they are both a good foot taller than him. This irks Levi as he turns to dash out of their reach and follow Sean up the road. He assumes that the pair will let him run without putting up a fight as the vehicle is not damaged or broken into. He is wrong.

One of the men immediately shoots after him. Levi is quick and light on his feet, but the large man has inches on him. His long legs carry him quickly to Levi. The man reaches out and roughly grabs onto his wrist, causing the raven to stumble forward over his feet. A strong arm reaches around his waist to steady him and keep him from swan-diving into the pavement. Levi is now confined by a powerful grip on his wrist, and a muscled arm around his waist. He despises the feeling of being trapped and throws his limbs in all directions in a desperate attempt to escape. His efforts are futile, though. Levi is strong, but the man holding him is stronger. 

When Levi quickly registers that he cannot win in his struggle against the imposing figure behind him, he ceases moving altogether, instead opting to hang limply in the stranger’s arms. The large man removes his arm from around Levi’s waist but keeps a tight grip on his wrist. He slowly maneuvers Levi to face him when the raven has finally settled down. 

When Levi stares back at the man now in front of him, he sees startling cerulean eyes, slick blonde hair cut short, and well defined features lining his face and body. All Levi can think is that this man is the quintessential example of a wealthy, successful-looking lawyer. He is young, handsome, and superbly dressed. His apparent perfection makes Levi grind his teeth. He glares daggers at the man before him who has a soft smile gracing his features, as if he finds something privately amusing but doesn’t wish to share what it is. The blonde man’s companion runs up beside him. 

“Erwin, are you okay?” The large, dirty-blonde haired man inquires, though he doesn’t look particularly worried. It is clear his colleague can more than take care of himself. 

“Yes, Mike. I’m fine.” Erwin is calm and collected with that small smile still stretching his lips. He is intrigued and amused by the much smaller man before him who has shifted from spit-fire to docile in a matter of seconds. The man is clearly well adept at reading situations, though what he will do next, Erwin cannot say. 

“We should take this scoundrel inside and call the police.” Mike shoots a glare at Levi, and the raven sharply leers in return. 

“I’ll take him inside, Mike. Why don’t you head home and see Marie.”

“Are you sure you want to handle this by yourself?”

“More than sure. I’m fine, Mike.” Erwin says, giving the man a kind smile. “I’ll call you when I’m done,” he adds for good measure. 

Mike audibly sighs but doesn’t protest. It is clear that standing in a car park on a warm Thursday night with a would-be criminal is not something he wants to be doing. He bids Erwin farewell and heads to his own parked car a few spaces down from the Mercedes. Erwin watches him go until he is racing down the street away from the law firm. He turns back to Levi and drops his wrist.

“Shall we head inside?” The blonde's well-mannered demeanor makes Levi narrow his eyes. He knows there is no room for negotiation, though. Even if he tried to run again, the man would no doubt catch him. He pauses to follow behind the man into the building but realizes Erwin is waiting for him to start walking first. Levi rolls his eyes as he shoves past Erwin. The blonde strides closely behind him. He can feel the azure eyes on his back. It grates on Levi’s nerves, but he refuses to turn around. 

Erwin takes them to a waiting room outside of several offices past the lobby of the building. The room is dotted with decorative plants, sturdy chairs, and framed magazine covers highlighting the firm’s many achievements. Erwin unlocks one of the offices and ushers Levi inside. He gestures to a seat as he takes his place in a large chair on the opposite side of the desk. He offers Levi some water, which the raven sharply refuses. 

Despite Levi’s precarious situation, he can’t help but feel overwhelmingly annoyed by the man in front of him. He is polite to a fault. He doesn’t even seem bothered by the fact that Levi was assisting in damaging his car and robbing him ten minutes prior. Instead, he acts like they’re old friends, treating Levi courteously and respectfully. Levi’s grey-blue eyes clash with Erwin’s cerulean one’s as the pair stare each other down. Silence stretches between them. Levi briefly wonders why he hasn’t called the police yet.

It is Erwin who breaks the silence. 

“Since we haven’t been properly introduced, my name is Erwin. Erwin Smith. I’m a partner at this law firm.” Levi is surprised. The man before him looks young. Too young to already be a partner with a law firm. Just how successful is he? Levi does not respond and instead studies Erwin’s face intently. Maybe he isn’t as young as he appears. 

“What’s your name?” Erwin prompts after Levi’s continuous silence. 

“Levi.”

“Just Levi?” Erwin muses. 

“Just Levi,” the raven mimics, curtly. 

“Well then, just Levi. I would like to offer you a deal.” Erwin pauses and glances at the raven-haired man to ensure he is listening. “I could call the police and turn you in for attempted robbery, or you can come work for my law firm. In more of an assistant position, of course. Unless you have a law degree?” 

“No, I don’t,” Levi responds mechanically. His knuckles are turning white as he tightly grips the armrests of the chair he is sitting in. The audacity of this fucker. 

“I didn’t think so, but it’s good to check.” He shoots Levi a small smile. The raven’s blood boils. 

“I figure you can assist me in any day-to-day activities I have. In exchange, I won’t call the police.” 

“How long do you expect me to be your personal slave?” Levi bites. He is weighing whether going to jail would be worse than working for this man. 

“Well, I purchased the car for around $10,000. Plus, it is a luxury vehicle and needs specialized maintenance, so any damage done would have been more costly. Minimum wage is currently $3.10 an hour. Assuming we only account for the market value of the car, $10,000 dollars divided by $3.10 equals roughly 3,225 hours.” Levi gawks at the man. He is suggesting Levi work for him for 3,225 hours! 

“How am I supposed to do that! I have another job, you know. I can’t just show up at your beck and call.” 

“I assumed as much. We can arrange times during the week that best fit around your schedule. Presuming that you don’t want me to just call the police, that is.” 

Levi glares at Erwin and considers his options. Really, he doesn’t have any. Kuchel would be devastated if he goes to jail, and Kenny would not help him in the slightest. Levi huffs. 

“Fine. I’ll work for your shitty law firm.”

“Excellent!” Erwin declares. “Now then, I’ll need to take down some basic information about you, and we can hash out a schedule.”

“We have to do this  _ now _ .” Levi asks, exasperated. 

“Yes, I think now would be best,” Erwin responds simply. Levi rolls his eyes but does not argue further. 

Erwin pulls out a piece of paper and a yellow-colored file. He clicks a pen sitting on his desk open and looks up at Levi. 

“First off, I’m afraid I’ll have to start by inquiring about your full name.” A smile quirks on his lips again. The raven narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. 

“Levi  _ Ackerman _ .” Erwin hums in response and writes Levi’s name on the sheet of paper and the file before continuing. 

“Age?”

“Twenty.”

"Date of birth?”

“Why the fuck does that matter?”

“It’s important the firm has a complete record of all of its employees, even though you will technically be working for free solely under me.” 

Levi scoffs. “December 25, 1960.” Erwin nods and continues writing. 

“Address?”

“1201 West Maria Street.” 

“Phone Number?”

“I do  _ not  _ want you calling me.”

“It’s standard protocol to provide a phone number. I don’t plan to call you unless it is absolutely vital.” Levi huffs again but complies, reciting his home phone number for Erwin. He is beginning to feel like a petulant child being scolded for naughty behavior. 

“Okay, that should be all for now.” Erwin places the paper neatly in the file and stores it in a drawer in his desk. 

“I’ll give you some information about me now since we will be working together.” 

“I really don’t care,” Levi bites back, but Erwin is unfazed by his comment. 

“As I mentioned already, my name is Erwin Smith. I’m 28-years-old. My father started this law firm with the man you met outside, Mike Zacharius. I have a bachelor’s degree in philosophy from New York University, and a law degree from Columbia University. My father made me a partner after I graduated, and I’ve been working with the firm for four years now.”

“ _ How impressive _ ,” Levi mocks. Erwin ignores him again, glancing at the clock on the wall. 

“It’s almost 8:15. Perhaps we should end here for the night. I’ll call you tomorrow, and we can determine your work schedule.”

“Whatever.”

“Do you need a ride home?” Erwin inquires politely. 

“No!” Levi practically jumps out of his seat when he realizes the large man is finally letting him leave. He doesn’t glance back as he sprints out of the building and onto the sidewalk lining the busy street. He wants to get away from the well-educated, immaculately dressed man as quick as possible. Something about Erwin makes Levi feel small. Smaller than he has ever felt. It irks him that Erwin is so collected and unperturbed by his crudeness. His best defense mechanism, the one that has gotten him through countless childhood incidents of obscene bullying and countless fights with Kenny, is no match for the civil, attentive man. 

He catches the bus at Sina Boulevard and rides home, lost in a storm of thoughts. How did he manage to get himself into this situation? With the world’s most insufferable man, no less. 

As Levi slinks in through the front door of his house, a chorus of rough curses can be heard from the front room. No doubt Kenny is hollering at him for coming home so late. Levi notices his mother staring at him worriedly from the kitchen. He waves his hand wearily before trudging to his room and slamming the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance into Levi's day-to-day life. Levi has his first day of work with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter as promised. The next one should be out in a few days. Quick note: I do not speak German, so any use of the language is from Google translate. Sorry! But I felt it was relevant to include the language in some areas because a lot of the MCs are children of German immigrants, so it makes sense for them to still speak in German with their family. Hate crime related activities begin in the chapter, so beware.

A bead of sweat drips lazily from Levi’s hairline down his forehead. He leans heavily against the counter by the cash register, amusing himself by seeing how long he can deal with the disgusting perspiration on his skin until he has to wipe it away. The drop of liquid doesn’t even make it past his eye. It is a quiet Friday at Kenny’s shop. Levi has spent more hours sweeping the checkered floors and wiping the cream-colored counters than he has tending to customers. The floors are spotless and the counters are shining, but now Levi has nothing to do. It is nearing four p.m. Only one hour left to go in his dull, tedious day. Kenny always closes the shop early on the Sabbath, so he doesn’t have to stick around as long today. What he will do after, Levi cannot say. At least it won’t involve standing for hours in a blazing butcher’s shop, sweating profusely as the smell of raw meat and fresh blood tickles his nose. 

Levi’s thoughts drift to Erwin Smith. He has been trying exceedingly hard over the last day and a half to not think about Erwin. He has failed miserably. Whenever Levi is left alone without a distraction, his mind naturally wanders to the tall man with the striking blue eyes, and an unnerving proclivity for politeness. He cannot figure Erwin out. Why didn’t he just call the police? His firm clearly isn’t lacking in funds. Erwin could hire an assistant if he really needs the help rather than wait for free labor to come around. So why did he offer Levi that deal?

Levi is abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when the phone next to the cash register begins ringing. 

“ _ Hello _ …,” he greets curtly. He is irked by the sudden shrill noise filling the quiet store. If Kenny were around to hear him speak to a customer in such a manner, he would probably yell at Levi loud enough for the person on the other end of the line to hear his profanity. 

“Is this Levi Ackerman?” 

“Umm, yes.” Levi is surprised that the stranger speaking through the phone knows his name. 

“This is Erwin Smith. I called your home, but a woman named Kuchel picked up. She directed me to this number to reach you.”  _ Speak of the devil _ , Levi thinks. Of course Erwin would be annoying enough to call while he’s not at home. 

“What do you want?” Levi spares Erwin none of his vexation.

“I was wondering if you are available to go over your work schedule right now?” Erwin is polite as ever. Levi pauses before answering the man, trying to think of an excuse. Nothing comes to mind. 

“Sure, what the hell. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” Levi glances around at the shop. Still empty. 

“Perfect. What days do you normally have off from your other job?”

“My actual job? Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.” 

“Okay…” Erwin pauses, lost in thought. 

“…Hello?” Levi asks after the silence has become stretched and awkward. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Erwin responds, hurriedly.  _ Annoying fucker _ , Levi thinks. “How about you come in from nine to five on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I may have some additional hours over the weekend if you are available then as well, but nothing steady.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Well, then. I’m glad that’s settled.” Levi can practically hear Erwin’s polite little smile in his voice. He rolls his eyes. When Erwin is about to begin speaking again, Levi cuts him off before he can continue. 

“Is that it?” 

“Oh…” Erwin is startled by the interruption. He clearly wants to keep the conversation going. Levi can’t imagine why. “Yes, that is all.” 

“Okay, then. I’m hanging up.” Levi gives Erwin no time to reply. He slams the phone into the receiver and rubs his eyes tiredly. He slumps further into the counter. The bell on the door chimes. Levi doesn’t bother to look up. 

“You better not be sleeping on the job you shitty brat,” a growly voice bites. Levi immediately recognizes it as Kenny’s. His day really couldn't get any worse. 

“I’m not sleeping. I’m just dying of heat stroke,” Levi snaps back. He knows that sassing his uncle puts him in dangerous territory, yet Levi never cares to contain his temper around Kenny. 

“Have some goddamn respect you little shithead. You can’t even begin to imagine what I’ve seen in my time. If you could, you’d probably shit your pants right on the spot.” Levi suppresses a scoff. He’s impudent enough to argue back but not so rash as to push his luck that far. 

“Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing bridge with Mrs. Arlert or something?” 

“I came to check on you. Can’t I check on my favorite nephew?” 

“I’m your  _ only  _ nephew.” 

“Whatever, brat,” Kenny waves his hand dismissively. He walks to the counter and leans against it as Levi had been doing before he walked in. “Isabel called, by the way. You need to pick her up from the JCC.”

“Can’t you pick her up?” 

“I’m a busy man, kid. I don’t have time to chauffeur children all around the city.” 

“Whatever. I’ll go pick her up when my shift is over.” 

“That’s all I ask,” Kenny says as he lifts himself off the counter. He walks out without a glance back. As soon as he is through the door, Levi lets out his barely suppressed scoff. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

When Levi pulls up to the Jewish Community Center in Kenny’s 1973 Chrysler Newport a little over an hour later, he sees a group of people standing outside, staring at something on the wall. He immediately discerns Isabel. Her fiery red hair and signature pigtails make her easily stick out. He walks up behind her to catch a glimpse of what has attracted so much attention. Despite the numerous people gathered, the air is surprising still and silent. What Levi sees makes his face pale slightly. 

A swastika is sprayed onto the front wall of the building. The red paint drips down in the sticky evening air, giving the appearance of blood oozing from the imprinted symbol. The word ‘TITANS’ is spelled out in the same viscid red paint below it.

Isabel turns to see Levi. His face is pale, and his eyes are wide. He looks at her. There is a hurt in his eyes Isabel is not sure she will ever fully understand. 

“Don’t tell Kenny about this,” he says pointedly before pushing past the crowd and heading inside the building. She follows in quickly behind him. 

The pair emerge with buckets of soapy water and rags. Broken from a trance, the crowded people begin to spring back to life. A few grab rags alongside Isabel and Levi and begin to scrub with the pair. No one speaks. Soon, the symbol and the writing is just a blotch of red paint. It looks like a patch of blood on the ivory wall. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Levi is quiet next to Isabel, eyes intently focused on the road ahead as he drives them home. She tries to think of something to say. Something to comfort him. Levi is strong, but he’s not untouchable. Incidents like this bother him almost as much as they bother his crude uncle. Levi just doesn’t express his emotions as vividly and readily as Kenny. 

Levi can tell Isabel is trying to think of something to say. Something to ease the tension. He doesn’t want her to. He’d rather brood in his own thoughts than discuss the events that just transpired. But Isabel’s unwavering concern for other people is what Levi loves most about her. He cannot deny the poor girl when she is trying so hard. He thinks back to when he first met her a year earlier. She was fourteen then, and even smaller than she is now. Bruises lined every visible inch of her skin, yet she had the most brilliant smile, and an unnerving ability to sense the emotions of others. He isn’t totally sure of the whole situation, but what he does know is that Isabel’s alcoholic father is to blame for any injury to the girl. When he finally got that much out of Izzy, he agreed to let her stay with him, Kenny, and Kuchel whenever she was too scared to go home. She has been doing so on and off for a year now. 

“How was your day,” he finally asks, dissipating the tension in the car. He doesn’t want to talk about the swastika, but he knows he has to say something. If at least for Izzy’s sake. He can hear her sigh in relief. 

“Great!” She says, shooting him a dazzling grin. He can’t help but smile a little back at her. “I got more of my painting done, but I’m going to need more acrylics.” 

“Okay, I can drive you to the art store soon.” 

"Thanks! Can I ask you another favor?”

“Only one other,” he teases. 

“Can you teach me German?”

“What? Why do you want to learn German?” 

“Please,” she whines. “All the kids who come to the JCC speak German. I’m left out of half the conversations because I can’t understand what anyone is saying!” 

“Don’t you just sit and paint all day, anyway?” 

“Leeeevi!” 

"Jesus, kid. Fine. I’ll teach you some German,” Levi scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“Yay,” she cheers. Izzy reaches over to hug Levi’s shoulders, making him swerve in the lane. The cacophonous honking of the vehicle behind him causes Levi to shoot her a murderous glare. She just grins back. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Levi rubs the sleep from his tired eyes. Kenny has been bitching at him for the last hour to get ready for temple. It is now twenty minutes before, and he has just barely dragged himself out of bed. He throws open his closet to locate his best, and only, white button down. He hopes Izzy wasn’t woken by Kenny’s incessant hollering. It had taken his best skills of persuasion to talk Kenny down from forcing Isabel to come to temple with them every time she stayed over into Saturday. She isn’t even Jewish. The least he could do is let the poor girl get some more rest during her summer vacation. 

A shrill ring coming from the kitchen snaps him out of his thoughts. Levi knows Kuchel is still getting ready, and Kenny won’t pick up the phone ever, so he trudges to the kitchen. He is still only half dressed. 

“What?” Levi bites into the machine as he holds the phone against his ear with his shoulder and rubs his temples. He can feel a headache coming on. 

“Levi?” 

“Oh, Jesus.” It’s Erwin. Of course it’s Erwin. Only Erwin would be annoying enough to call him when he is half-dressed and late for temple. 

“Ah, it is you.” He is chucking into the phone lightly. Levi rolls his eyes. “I was wondering if you are available to come in today? I have a little bit of work you could do.” 

“It’s Saturday, Erwin.” 

“Yes. I recall you saying you have Saturdays off.” 

“I have temple. Remember when I said I can’t come in at your beck and call?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t…I forgot…” 

It’s almost odd hearing Erwin stumble over his words. He is normally so calm and collected. Levi knows that Erwin immediately deduced he is Jewish when they first met. It’s not like he tries to hide the Star of David that always dips down his neck. Levi snickers briefly at thinking he has one-upped the big man. Listening to him stutter over his embarrassment is amusing, but he can’t let the poor man suffer forever. Not unless he wants to be on this call longer, and he doesn’t. 

“Don’t shit your pants. I’m still coming in on Tuesday.” Levi doesn’t let Erwin respond. He quickly hangs up the phone. Levi sneaks back to his room as quietly as possible to grab some trousers before Kenny catches him. At this point, the man is probably ready to murder him. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sunday and Monday pass in a blur of boredom. Levi’s only reprieve is his first German lesson with Isabel. It took her hours to get the proper pronunciation for  _ freut mich dich kennenzulernen  _ \--nice to meet you _ \-- _ down. He had laughed the entire time as she stuttered over the words and smacked him every so often for teasing her. Now he is standing in front of Erwin’s, well technically his father's, law firm. He really doesn’t want to walk in, but somehow he has a feeling Erwin would hunt him down if he didn’t show up for his first day. He tugs at his white button down tucked tightly into his best black trousers. It’s what Levi normally wears to temple, and the nicest clothing he owns. Still, he knows it is leagues from what he has seen Erwin in. Levi is not the kind of person to get self-conscious over the fact that his family is relatively poor, but for some reason he feels uncomfortable as he stands in front of the imposing, chalky-colored building. He exhales another heavy sigh before striding in. 

The building is filled with a controlled sort of chaos. Phones ring non-stop, workers scurry around with half-full coffee cups, and a few clients squirm in the hard seats of the waiting area. Levi makes his way back to Erwin’s office. He notices Mike glance at him briefly as he walks by, but Levi makes no effort to acknowledge the man. He stops outside Erwin’s door and knocks. A soft “come in” lets him know he can enter. 

When he walks in, Erwin is sitting behind his desk, intently looking at a file in his hand. 

“Good morning, Levi,” he looks up, smiling. Levi responds with a gruff ‘hello.’ 

“Why don’t you take a seat. There’s something I need to finish looking at real fast, but then we can go over what you’ll be doing today.” Levi nods and takes a seat. 

Minutes tick by as Erwin continues to look at the file and make notes while Levi sits awkwardly across from him. Erwin doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even glance at Levi again. Finally, unable to stand the discomfort any longer, Levi gets up and walks over to a large bookcase stacked against Erwin’s wall. He scans the legal texts and philosophy books that line the shelves. 

When Levi was in elementary school, his teachers had accused him of being “slow” because he refused to read. By the time he got to high school, “slow” had changed to “lazy”, and Levi found himself in detention often for not completing his homework. In truth, though, Levi liked to read. He just didn’t like to read what others told him to. He hated hearing the half-assed remarks from his classmates about their assigned readings, which the others clearly had not read also but didn’t have the balls to admit like Levi did. Instead, he chose to read what he wanted to. When he had turned in a report on Vladimir Nabokov’s  _ Lolita _ rather than his class’s assigned text, he had almost gotten kicked out of school. It had taken a few sweet words from Kuchel, and a few death glares from Kenny to keep him from getting expelled. 

As Levi ogles Erwin’s full selection of literature, he can’t help but be impressed. It appears the man has books from every spectrum of thought, philosophy, and ideology. It would probably make his old, conservative English teachers from school shudder. He gingerly picks up a Hannah Arendt book and begins reading. He feels Erwin’s eyes on him after a while. He looks up to see the blonde man smiling at him. 

“How likely is it that the sun will rise tomorrow?” Erwin asks after a pause. He is still keenly watching Levi. The raven scoffs and closes the book in his hands. 

“What?” He asks, exasperated. 

“How likely is it that the sun will rise tomorrow? It is a question that was first posed by 18th century English philosopher David Hume. The question ponders how we turn past experience into belief about the future.” 

“And you ask people this often?” 

“Yes,” Erwin smiles. 

“What answers do you normally get?” 

“Most people try to explain to me how the solar system works.”

“Do you not  _ understand _ how the solar system works?” 

“I do.”

Levi scoffs again. He is beginning to realize just how eccentric the man in front of him is. He has a feeling Erwin spends a lot of his time pondering this shit. No wonder he majored in philosophy. He also has a feeling Erwin wasn’t all that busy when he had first walked in. He just made Levi wait for half an hour to see what he would do. Levi suppresses an eye roll. He’s sure this man finds some sort of odd amusement in gauging his reactions to things. Still, Levi answers his question.

“It wouldn't matter if the sun rises tomorrow or not. My uncle would probably bitch about how the missing light is a Soviet scheme to destroy America, so no matter what I’d still wake up with a headache.” 

Erwin considers Levi’s response for a minute and then begins to chuckle heartily. 

“I’ve never heard anyone give an answer like that before.” Levi doesn’t know what to say, so he puts the book on the shelf and sits back down. 

“Is there anything you  _ actually  _ need me to do today?” 

“Yes, there is.” Erwin smiles again. “My filing system is a bit lacking, so I was hoping you could help bring it up to date.” 

“Sure,” Levi shrugs. 

When Erwin pulls out several large boxes of haphazardly stuffed papers and files not arranged in any logical order, Levi suppresses the urge to shudder. His eyes twitch. 

“What the Fuck is that? It’d be better to burn it and just start over than attempt to sort through it.” 

“It is a bit messy, isn’t it,” Erwin muses. 

“A bit? It looks like a wild animal attacked the boxes.” 

“I was hoping you’d be able to organize all the files.” 

“Is there any specific way you want them arranged?” 

“Whatever you think is best.” Levi nods and gets to work. His propensity for neatness is probably going to make this take longer than it would most people. 

The pair work together in content silence. The hours pass by. Both are too absorbed in their work to take a break. Before Levi realizes, it is almost five p.m. He is only half-way done with the boxes. They’ll have to be finished another day. When Levi looks up, he sees Erwin watching him again. Before he can tell the man off, Erwin begins speaking. 

“Is it possible to live a normal life and never tell a lie?” 

“Why are you asking this one,” Levi sighs. 

“A man the firm is defending. He’s made me think about it.” 

"No doubt a standup citizen.” Levi is aware that the firm frequently defends very wealthy, very guilty people. It seems the field of criminal defense doesn’t frequently come with innocent clients. 

“No doubt,” Erwin chuckles back. 

"Well, then. I guess it depends on how you define normal?” 

“How do  _ you _ define normal?” Erwin prompts. 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m off the clock,” Levi says, standing up. It is now five p.m. 

“Yes, it seems you are,” Erwin has that same little smirk on his face, as if he finds something privately amusing but doesn’t care to share what it is. 

Erwin speaks up as Levi makes his way to the door. “I’ll see you on Thursday, then. Have a good evening.” Levi nods back before walking out of the room. This day has perhaps been one of the oddest experiences of his life. By the time he makes it to the bus, Levi knows he will not be able to keep the eccentric man from his thoughts yet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is a philosophical bean throughout this work. The questions he poses to Levi are actually real questions various philosophers have written on. Again, sorry if this chapter seems choppy. It's supposed to demonstrate the boredom Levi feels with his average life and begin to develop some of his relationships with important characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's second day working with Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter. Erwin and Levi discuss briefly a famous 20th century philosophist, and one of her theories. I've provided some notes at the bottom if you're not familiar with the theory or Hannah Arednt. Their conversation mostly serves as a means for the pair to bond, and a look into some of their personal beliefs and inner struggles for readers, so the conversation is not meant to be completely accurate to Arednt's actual theory. Sorry if it's a little slow so far! It'll pick up soon. I'm just trying to establish Erwin and Levi's relationship right now so it actually seems plausible that they would be willing to get together. Trust me, they won't be sitting in an office talking about philosophy forever!

Erwin splashes cool water on his face from the sink in the bathroom of his spacious two-bedroom apartment. It is 7 p.m. on a Wednesday. He tugs absently at his casual blue button down tucked into a pair of dark-wash jeans. Erwin wishes he hadn't asked him to come over for the evening, but it is too late to cancel. He is probably on his way already, so any phone call would be pointless. All Erwin wants tonight is to be alone to mull over his thoughts. 

His mind drifts to Levi as it has often done recently. The small man is so unlike anyone he has ever associated with. From the time Erwin was a child to the time he graduated from Columbia, he has always been around the same kind of people. Wealthy kids from good families with lofty career goals. Poised characters and superficial charm to help them float effortlessly through life. Ardently separating themselves from the American “other”—the working middle class, the urban poor, immigrants, minorities—while desperately clinging to their dying philosophies. Levi is the exact opposite of any of these things. He is the son of poor immigrants, a religious minority, crude beyond any level of decency. Erwin likes all of this about him. He is amazed at how adept Levi is at reading situations and responding accordingly. No external grace to muddle his true opinions or hide his thoughts. Levi says exactly what is on his mind with a witty gruffness that never fails to make Erwin laugh. 

The raven-haired man has continuously surprised him as well. Erwin legitimately thought Levi wouldn’t show up for his first day of work. Yet he had come in right on time, dressed professionally, and, if not eager, then at least willing to work. When Erwin had purposefully made Levi wait for over half an hour in his office, the raven hadn’t become upset or angry like Erwin had expected, he had quietly gotten up and chosen one of the most intriguing pieces of literature on the lawyer’s shelf to read. The more Erwin is around the small, grumpy man, the more he wants to get to know Levi. To dissect his thoughts. To understand his feelings. Erwin had, ironically, lied when he posed his question about living normally and never telling a lie. The question wasn’t for a case. It was for himself. He is suffocating in lies. He is suffocating, and Levi is like a breath of air. Viciously clawed at, hopelessly needed, but just out of reach. He had desperately wanted the raven to answer the question. Like maybe Levi’s opinion would bring some sort of validation to his life, to the weight of his transgressions. But Levi had dodged the question expertly. Erwin couldn’t even be upset with him. The raven is cleverer than half the lawyers on his father’s payroll. 

He knows Mike is wary of Levi’s presence at the firm. He had tried to talk Erwin out of his idea several times in the past week. Partly because Levi is a criminal, and partly because of his religion. Not that Mike is inherently anti-Semitic. In fact, he is one of the most accepting people Erwin knows. It is because of Erwin’s father. He has neglected to tell the man about his arrangement with Levi. When Jürgen does eventually find out, he will not be happy, and not because of Levi’s sordid past. Erwin knows that is partly why he wanted Levi to come work for him in the first place, as much as he hates to admit it. The sins of his past, of his father’s life, weigh heavily on him. He needs absolution. Something to pull him from the drowning feeling in his lungs. 

A knock sounds throughout the apartment. No avoiding it now. He strides across the living room to open the door. A tall man with sandy hair and brown eyes stands before Erwin. He briefly thinks that the man’s eyes are not nearly as nice as Levi’s. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind. 

“Hey, babe. It’s been a while. I’m glad you called,” the man says, sauntering past Erwin into the apartment. 

“Would you like something to eat? I have some eintopf made,” Erwin inquires politely. 

“No, I think I’ll pass.” 

The sandy brunette turns around to stand in front of the lawyer. A smirk plays on his face. He grabs Erwin abruptly and pulls him in, placing a rough kiss on his lips. Erwin tugs his head back and inhales sharply before pushing the man into the nearest wall. He grabs onto his hips tightly and deepens their kiss. The dying sun illuminates the apartment in burning shades of orange…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Levi sits cross-legged on the floor of Erwin’s office, boxes and papers strewn around him. The man’s desk was too small to contain the chaos of his filing system, so Levi had moved to the carpeted ground. It is 11 a.m. on Thursday. Officially his second day of working with Erwin. One of many to go. He had arrived earlier in the morning expecting to have another odd encounter with Erwin and his philosophical musings. However, the man had been on his way out as Levi was arriving. He sits alone in the large space, enjoying the peaceful silence that settles over the room. The absence of Erwin’s piercing eyes constantly watching him also helps to put Levi more at ease. 

It’s almost noon when Erwin does eventually return. Levi doesn’t bother to look up when he steps in, too engrossed in his work and trying to keep his criticisms of Erwin’s organizational skills to himself. Levi can feel Erwin’s eyes on him. It grates at his nerves.  _ Why doesn’t he just speak up like a normal person? _ Levi thinks. It annoys him that Erwin watches him rather than talks to him. Not that he really wants to talk much either. 

“What?” Levi snaps, looking up after a few more seconds of building tension. 

“Nothing,” Erwin smiles, looking down at him. He steps around Levi and sits down. His gaze returns to the raven once he is settled behind his desk. Their eyes clash for a second before Levi looks away. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Erwin asks. 

“No.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been working for a while. It’d be good to take a break.”

“Didn’t you fucking hear me? No means no.” 

“…Okay. I’m sorry for pressing.” Levi glances over at Erwin. He doesn’t look particularly upset or offended by his rude response. Rather, Erwin leans back in his chair, returning to his work with a content look on his face. Levi scoffs and turns away to continue with the filing. 

“Do you enjoy Hannah Arendt’s work?” Erwin asks almost an hour later. They have been working in silence since the lunch question. “I noticed you were reading one of her novels the other day.” 

Levi shrugs without looking up from the files surrounding him on the floor. “She’s interesting, I guess. Kenny thinks her theory on the banality of evil is bullshit,” 

“Kenny is your uncle?”

“Yes,” Levi responds absentmindedly. 

“And what do you think?”

“…”

“Levi?”

“ _ What? _ ” Levi finally looks up. His voice is sharp, and his eyes narrow. His annoyance is palpable. Why does Erwin keep interrupting the work he himself is practically forcing Levi to do?

“What do you think about Arendt’s theory on the banality of evil? That Eichmann was just a mundane individual  motivated by professional promotion ?” 

The question catches Levi off guard. It is a heavy one to consider. He pauses, lost in thought. 

“…It’s not like there was just an abnormal amount of maniacs located in Germany at exactly the same time. Sure, some Nazis were pure evil, but the majority were just opportunists. You’d be amazed what people can get used to, what they are willing to do to fit in or gain even a little bit of power. Especially when there’s a well-established ‘other’.” 

“So you believe that humans have naturally evil tendencies?” Erwin challenges. His eyes are daring, burning with curiosity. The intense look he is giving Levi makes the raven squirm a little. He responds without thinking. 

“I didn’t say that,” Levi scoffs. “I said you’d be amazed what people are willing to do for power, or prestige, or even just to assimilate. I mean, look at you. You defend people who are clearly guilty for something as banal as money.” 

As soon as Levi says it, he bites his lip. He knows he’s made a blunder. That he has just bashed everything the man before him has worked so hard for. He realizes Erwin has somehow goaded him into a trap. Gotten Levi to express his true feelings about him. Levi is a little unnerved at the power Erwin’s intentions have over him. He is normally a mask of indifference. He has to be. But with Erwin…

“I’m…I didn’t…,” Levi stutters quietly. He looks up to see Erwin regarding him with that same little smile stretching his lip. He knows he's won. 

“It’s quite alright. You’re entitled to your opinion, and I like hearing it anyways. So don’t be sorry,” Erwin responds softly. 

“I don’t…it’s not like I think you’re a Nazi or something,” Levi whispers, eyes downcast again. 

“Well, I certainly hope not,” Erwin chuckles. “But your uncle doesn’t agree with Arendt?” He continues, switching the topic quickly. 

“No, he doesn’t. He believes that only truly psychotic monsters could have carried out what happened in Germany. He’s too afraid that something similar would happen again if he believes anything different. It’s how most people cope with something so terrible, yet they do nothing when heinous things actually start to happen,” Levi utters bitterly. 

“Do you think it could happen again?” Erwin’s voice suddenly drops to a whisper, as if he’s not sure he should be asking such a question. 

“It happened once, didn't it? Doesn’t that automatically throw out the possibility that it could never happen again?” Levi’s voice is just as low. The air in the room is stifling. Their silence stretches. The statement hangs heavy between the pair. 

Guilt oppresses Erwin’s thoughts. He looks back to Levi to see the small man has turned away from him again. He is fiddling with the Star of David clasped around his neck. He looks lost in thought. Erwin needs to break the silence. He desperately needs something to alleviate the weight that is threatening to collapse his lungs. He feels himself beginning to shake, beginning to lose his breath. Levi’s voice pulls him back to reality. 

“I’m sorry…for what I said earlier.” Levi looks over to Erwin again to be sure the sincerity of his apology can be felt. What he sees startles him. Erwin looks pale. He is clearly shaken by something. But what, Levi cannot begin to imagine. The moment is fleeting.

“I like hearing your opinions, Levi. Don’t feel like you have to censor yourself for my sake.” 

Erwin’s eyes shine with sincerity. All signs of his discomfort have completely passed. Levi nods a little before continuing with his work. He feels uneasy. Not because of Erwin, but because of what they have been discussing. It is a sensitive topic in his household, in his life. He feels relieved that he can talk to Erwin about it, though. That he can speak freely without Kenny’s harshness to keep him silent, or the discomfort from those who don’t understand. Levi isn’t sure in what way, but somehow Erwin understands. At least a little. 

A knock at the door draws Levi’s attention. He stands up as a blonde man with silver-rimmed glasses walks in. 

“Hey, Erwin…oh. I’m sorry to interrupt.” 

“You’re fine, Zeke. This is Levi. He’s helping me out a bit.” 

The man—Zeke—stares at Levi fixedly, but he’s not looking at his face. Zeke’s gaze is intently directed at Levi’s necklace. His eyes narrow. His jaw stiffens. After a few tense, drawn-out moments, Zeke looks up. Levi holds his breath. 

“Nice to meet you, Levi.” Zeke’s voice holds a certain menace that unnerves Levi. A small smirk plays at his lips. His piercing gaze is devoid of all friendliness. Levi almost wants to shudder. There is something about this man that is treacherous. 

“I’m Zeke Jaeger, one of the lawyers with this firm,” he continues.

“Right,” Levi responds faintly. Years of getting into fights has taught him to observe body language in order to read people. He naturally crouches down a bit. The pair stare each other down. Erwin easily senses the immediate shift in the room.

“Zeke, what is it that you need?” Erwin asks pointedly.

“I wanted to discuss something about the Williams case, but it can wait if you’re…busy.” Zeke is practically leering at Erwin. 

“It’s fine. I was just leaving,” Levi cuts in. 

“Levi…,” Erwin begins earnestly, rising from his seat. Both Zeke and Levi turn to him. Erwin pauses.

“Yeah?”

“…Nothing. I’ll see you on Tuesday.” 

Levi nods before making his way to the door. He noticeably tenses when passing Zeke. The spectacled man keeps his narrowed eyes trained on the raven. Levi glances back before walking out. There’s a solemn look in Erwin’s eyes that he can’t quite place. He gives the man a small wave before going. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Levi is lying on top of his bed, wide awake. His legs are stretched out, and his arms rest behind his head. He stares blankly up at the dark ceiling. The clock in the hall strikes midnight. Kenny and Kuchel have already been asleep for at least an hour. He ponders things he could do to help himself doze off. Think? Read? Jerk off? Thinking is the reason he can’t fall asleep in the first place. His thoughts are constantly racing, never sparing him a moment of relief. His eyes are too tired to read. He’s not in the mood to jerk off. So then, just lying still seems to be his only option. 

He tries to keep his mind from wandering to the conversation he had with Erwin, and his new acquaintance with Zeke Jaeger. He has already replayed these memories over and over in his mind in the last two days. There is something about Zeke that unsettles Levi. The way the man had eyed him, almost maliciously. It wasn’t normal. And Erwin had seemed upset about something when they were discussing Hannah Arendt. But his distress had passed in a flash. Levi isn’t sure if what he had noticed was even real. What could Erwin have been upset about? He sighs loudly and rolls over onto his side, curling his knees into his chest. 

In the next room over, Levi can hear Kenny begin to mumble quietly in his sleep. His mumbling is soon replaced by low screams muffled by the thick walls that separate their rooms. Another one of his nightmares. They’ve been happening more frequently. Levi briefly wonders if something has upset Kenny. He made Isabel promise not to say anything about the graffiti at the JCC, but that doesn’t mean Kenny could’t have heard about it from someone else. He throws a pillow over his ears and closes his eyes, eventually drifting off into fitful slumber. 

Levi is awoken by Kenny's sharp curses. He glances out his bedroom window. It can’t be later than three in the morning. When Kenny’s swearing gets continuously louder, Levi angrily jumps out of bed. He pulls on a robe and slippers, preparing to rebuke his uncle for wailing like a banshee in the middle of the night. When he steps outside of his room, he sees Kenny. There’s a frightful glint in his eyes. 

“Come with me, brat. Something’s happened.” 

Confused, Levi follows Kenny through the hallway and out of the house without a word. Kenny does not attempt to clarify, and Levi doesn’t ask him to. The look on his uncle’s face tells Levi he shouldn’t push his luck. The air outside is still warm despite the early hour. Levi and Kenny walk up the street in silence. 

They stop in front of the Arlert’s bakery. All of the windows have been smashed. The door has been thrown off of its hinges. Levi stares with his mouth agape. It is not until Kenny steps inside the once charming store that he moves too. When Levi walks in, he sees what appear to be holes pounded into the wall by a sledgehammer. The few tables and chairs that dotted the interior have been completely smashed, the broken pieces thrown haphazardly across the floor. The display cases have all been shattered, and the cash register has been ripped open, its contents missing. What makes Levi freeze is the viscid red paint oozing down the back wall. A Swastika adorns the white surface, dripping down and splattering the floor with little crimson droplets. The word ‘TITANS’ is spelled out underneath it. Levi looks at Kenny. He can tell by his uncle’s expression that it is going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Arednt: A German-American philosopher who fled Nazi Germany after the rise of Adolf Hitler. She is best known for her philosophical and political theories on the nature of power and evil, and totalitarianism. 
> 
> Otto Adolf Eichmann: a German-Austrian SS-Obersturmbannführer and one of the major organizers of the Holocaust. 
> 
> The Banality of Evil: A concept Arendt theorized in her book Eichmann in Jerusalem: A Report on the Banality of Evil. Put simply, the theory suggests that Eichmann was not an overly fanatic or malicious individual, but rather a mundane individual motivated by a sort of professional promotion and complacency that is unexceptional. Basically, she is saying that Eichmann was an ordinary person who was not motivated by any sort of zealot ideology. She notes that Eichmann’s actions were not ordinary or likely to be carried out by every average individual in society, but she does argue that his motives were common. 
> 
> Levi and Erwin’s conversation is a huge oversimplification of the theory. It serves as a means for them to bond and a way for readers to delve into their personal thoughts and beliefs on various things. It also is used to demonstrate how Levi’s religion and beliefs have impacted his life, sometimes negatively, even in post-WWII America. 
> 
> Eintopf: a traditional German stew

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about cars, but a quick goggle search told me the ones I mentioned in the first chapter were supposed to be luxury vehicles for the time. Prices and the reference to minimum wage are all accurate for the time too! Crazy how low that seems today (and how much minimum wage really hasn't gone up in some places in the US). JCC's are still a very real thing in different cities, at least in America. I actually went to school at one for a while. I've never actually been to Pittsburgh, so the place references mostly have SNK names. The reason I chose Pennsylvania for the location is because it has the largest population of people with German heritage in the US, and most of the characters in the fic have a German background in one way or another. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
